A Good Night, A BAD Morrning
by Heero Yuy
Summary: "Yuy what the hell are you doing here?!" Miliardo yell not even caring about the gun. "Miliardo it dosen't matter why he is here. Now get over it!" Relena yelled shoving a stunded Miliardo out of the room.
1. Default Chapter Title

I Know I Know I should be working on Part 7 of My Reason To Live Saga, But I AM STUCK!!!!!!! I have no clue when it comes to weddings. I Also Know I should be working on Part 2 of A LOOK BACK ON THE PAST. BUT this popped into my head.  
  
  
  
Good Night, Bad Morning After!  
  
  
It has been one year since the Marimea war. Relena was now trying to restore the Sank Kingdom. Zechs AKA Miliardo was back from Mars along with Noin. They had married just after they had got there. Now we come to the Gundam Pilots. Duo had married Hilde just after the war. They have had a child and are now expecting their second. Quatre had started to see Cathy just after the war. There is talk of a wedding in their future, but it is not set in stone. We come to Trowa. He was seeing Sylvia Noventa. Neither of them would talk about the relationship. So no one knows anything. We now come to Wufei Chang. He and Sally are living in China. They are trying to restart Wufei's clan. They seem to be off to a good start with a set of sextuplets. Last is Heero. He was learning to live again, he even told Relena he had feelings for her. Relena told him that any time he needs to talk, no matter what time it is, come right over. Which brings us to the present.  
  
Time: 12:04 AM   
Place: Relena's bed room.  
  
Relena was in her room getting ready for bed when a dark figure came into the room. "Hello Heero." Relena said with out even turning to see him.   
  
"Relena I wanted to talk. I can come back in the morning if you prefer." Heero said ready to leave if Relena gives the word.  
  
Relena gave Heero a sweet smile. "We can talk now Heero." Relena said as she led Heero to her bed. She sat down and patted a spot on the bed next to her.  
  
"Relena I still don't understand these feelings I am having. I can't sleep or eat. Your on my mind 24/7. I don't know what to do." Heero had what Relena thought to be fear in his eyes.  
  
"Heero I have had the same feelings before too." Relena sighed. "I had them after I first met you. You were the one thing that kept me going through the whole war." Tears started to fall from Relena's eyes.  
  
"Relena I thought I would never admit this but, you kept me going during the war. You gave me a reason to live." Heero for the first time in his life looked like he was going to cry. "Relena I still don't know what you see in me. I have done so many things that have hurt or killed people. I even tried kill you. Damn it I can't lose you." All the emotions that Dr. J tried to rid Heero of were just set free in that moment.  
  
Relena could not believe that all of the walls Heero had up had just dropped in one moment. "Heero, I can't lose you ether. You mean more to me then my life."   
  
Heero and Relena shared their First of many kisses. Neither of them wanted to part. Heero not knowing what to do crawled in to the bed as did Relena. They shared on more kiss before snuggling and falling into a bliss full sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time: 9:47 AM  
  
"Noin I know its Relena's day off and all, but she should be up by now." Miliardo said with a little worry in his voice. "I am going to make sure she is ok." He starts to Relena's room.  
  
Inside Relena's room, Heero and Relena are still asleep. Relena has her head on Heero's chest. Just outside the door is Miliardo.  
  
"Relena are you ok?" He says knocking on the door. Miliardo did not get a response, so he started to open her door. *Please don't let her sleep in the nude. I don't think I could live that down.* He opened the door and almost hit the floor. "What the hell!?" He yelled at the sight in the bed.  
  
Both Heero and Relena snapped awake when they heard the yelling. Heero still having his solder instincts reached for his gun and had it trained on Miliardo's face in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Yuy what the hell are you doing here?!" Miliardo yell not even caring about the gun.  
  
"Miliardo it doesn't matter why he is here. Now get over it!" Relena yelled shoving a stunned Miliardo out of the room.  
  
"Heero I am sorry he acted like that. Please don't leave." Relena said on the virge of tears.  
  
"I am not leaving unless you tell me to leave." Heero said as he pulled Relena to him. "I love you my princess." Heero finished with a kiss that made Relena weak in the knees.  
  
"Relena I think we should get down stairs before Zechs sends in the national guard." Heero said as he moved from the bed.  
  
  
TBC ^_*  



	2. Bad Morning After?

"Miliardo it doesn't matter why he is here. Now get over it!" Relena yelled shoving a stunned Miliardo out of the room.  
  
"Heero I am sorry he acted like that. Please don't leave." Relena said on the virge of tears.  
  
"I am not leaving unless you tell me to leave." Heero said as he pulled Relena to him. "I love you my princess." Heero finished with a kiss that made Relena weak in the knees.  
  
"Relena I think we should get down stairs before Zechs sends in the national guard." Heero said as he moved from the bed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Down stairs!  
  
"Calm down Zechs! You know they would not do anything wrong." Noin was still trying to calm down Zechs.  
  
"He still shouldn't be here! I want him gone, who knows whos after him for revenge." Miliardo said still POed. "His being here is a threat to Relena's life."  
  
Heero and Relena had walked in just in time to hear what Zechs said.  
  
"Zechs I understand your feelings about this, but I won't let anything happen to Relena." Heero knew the risk so did Relena and they are willing to take it.  
  
"Yuy if you really love my sister you would stay away." Zechs was giving Heero his best Death Glare.  
  
Relena had had enough. "Heero lets go. I am not going to sit here and listen to this." Relena ran up to her room.  
  
"Miliardo Peacecraft!" Noin yelled after Relena left the room. "What the hell wrong with you? I thought you would know that Heero could protech Relena." Noin got up and left the room. Now Heero was about to leave the room when Zechs stoped him.  
  
"Heero you know I don't want anything to happen to my sister. Thats why I said what I said." Zechs took a sip of his coffe.  
  
"Zechs you are a fool if you think I would let harm come to Relena." Heero walked to Relena's room. Heero knocked on the door then opened it slitely. "Relena can I come in?"  
  
"Yes you can." Relena looked like she had been crying.  
  
"Relena why do you have a suitcase open?" Heero saw that Relena already had some clothing in it.  
  
"I can't stay here with Miliardo acting the way he is." Relena was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Heero already had a hunch but said nothing about it.  
  
"I was hoping I could stay with you." Relena had tears running down her checks.  
  
"Ok Relena if you are sure you want to do this." Heero helped Relena pack the rest of her stuff.  
  
TBC  
  
How will Noin and Zechs react? Will Heero and Relena's relationship last? is there Danger ahead? Read and Find out in part 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
